


Deck Fire; or, Ahri Vores a Boat

by Nellancholy



Category: League of Legends, RWBY, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Cursed, F/F, Vore, adaptation of that one mickey mouse cartoon, and we just gotta respect that, but at what cost, i wanted inspiration to write, yang is fucking a ww2 usn heavy cruiser in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Yang and Portland should've stayed home.(Based on "Third Wheel", a Mickey Mouse short.)





	Deck Fire; or, Ahri Vores a Boat

**Author's Note:**

> The short in question: https://youtu.be/h1-cL9NM6JY
> 
> Ahri is a fox girl. Sometimes she eats people.
> 
> Portland is a WW2-era US Navy heavy cruiser girl. Alltimes she loves her sister Indy.
> 
> Yang is a dragon fire punch girl. Sometimes she has sex with a cat,but not here. She also loves her sister,but unlike Portland,doesn't use it as a substitute for having a personality.
> 
> Now you have all the context you need to enjoy this story. Have fun!

The warm, cosy air of the small restaurant in the port district settled over Yang and Portland as they gazed across the table at each other. Lilac and teal met, mingling in the space between them.

With their sisters occupied for the evening, they could take their time with each other…if not for the fox who had all but materialized at the table with them.

Portland frowned. “A-Ahri-chan?”

Yang blinked. “What are you doing here?”

Ahri giggled. “Hehe, you said we were going out!”

“No…” Yang exhaled. “I said WE were going out.”

“Right…” Ahri rested her hand on Yang’s head, as though explaining to a child. “That’s what I just said.” As Yang rolled her eyes, Ahri leaned back, sinking her warm tails into the ice bucket holding the cheap wine they had brought over. “Ah…my needlessly large rods sure are blasting! Now, what’s on the menu tonight?”

Portland gently touched Ahri’s hand, her teeth grit. “Uh, I think _romance_ is on the menu?”

Ahri gasped, putting her hand to her lips in mock surprise. “Ah, Portland! How bold…well,if it’s romance you want, I know a few places we can do some _heavy cruising_ , if you know what I mean….”

Portland looked like her teeth were about to shatter like glass. “I was referring…to Yang.”

And Ahri leaned right over to the other side of the table. “You look so radiant this evening. You know, I’ve always wondered if yours was shaped like a dragon’s…”

With a sharp inhale, Portland held her breath and counted to ten. “N-now look, Ahri. When two people are alone together…they tend to act like… _that_!” She gestured over to another table, under which Wukong and Wukong were already monkeying around.

“Oh, I get it!” For a moment, it seemed like Ahri would finally get a hint. Maybe Yang would finally get to ride Portland’s 8-inch cannon. Maybe Portland would finally prove she could talk to a girl other than Indy. “I know just what you need!” With a flick of Ahri’s tail, a floral arrangement from an adjoining table ignited with blue flame as she brought it over. “Soft candlelight! And y’all might like some intimacy…” Surging forth like tentacles, her fluffy (if moist) tails wrapped around the both of them, pulling them into a tight embrace.

Yang grunted. “Portland, maybe we should just leave…”

“Leave? But you haven’t even had dinner yet!” Abandoning the possibility of food was something Ahri never accepted. With a snap of her fingers, the servers finally emerged, unveiling their selection for the evening.

Pheasant seasoned with the finest Vacuan spices. Carp marinated in a reduction of Lhotlan fungus. A tasteful salad dish dressed with gunpowder residue from the flagships of the Sakura Empire. Portland and Yang were perfectly ready to eat out of their sisters’ money for the next month after this.

Despite everything that had happened so far, it seemed like the evening would still turn out to be worth it, as long as Ahri didn’t try anything else.

Without so much as an “itadakimasu”, Ahri proceeded to try something else.

Her bestial form emerged as she proceeded to unhinge her jaw and gulp down the carp, smoothly spitting out the bones in Yang’s general direction.  
Thinking quickly, Yang grabbed a serving tray, deflecting the ultimately harmless but decidedly unsanitary assault. Her free hand caught hold of a bread roll from another table and swung it at Ahri’s face, only for her to catch it in her mouth. This situation was turning out to be strangely familiar.

With a graceful backflip, Yang landed on tiptoe on the pheasant. “Wait, oh no…Ahri, don’t you fucking dare-”

In the next second, the pheasant and the table vanished beneath her as the voracious fox dashed by, tumbling into a pillar.

“-Yang!”

“Portland?! Where are you- _ah._ ”

Ahri, finally sated, lay still as her belly bulged.

Red flashed before Yang’s eyes. “Ahri, we love you, but…”

“Awww, I love you too-”

“I’m not finished.” Yang’s voice rose. “You invited yourself along, lit a campfire on the table, ate the table…” And crested into a shriek of righteous fury. “…and **YOU! ATE! PORTLAND!** ”

Portland moaned, suddenly regretting not wearing her rigging out tonight. “All we wanted was a nice, romantic evening together…”

Gathering her burning might, Yang hurled herself towards Ahri, fist cocked. “ **…ALONE!** ”

Gulp.

She went down surprisingly spicy.

* * *

“Haaa…” Portland sighed, feeling the warm air settling around them again. “Now, isn’t this romantic? Candlelit dinner, mood music…”

Yang shook her head, a smile coming back to her face. “And best of all…we’re finally alone.”

Portland pursed her lips, leaning in to trace her finger along Yang’s collar. “And what was it that we were supposed to do… _alone_?”

* * *

Ahri chuckled, the sloshing and bulging of her belly reflecting the exertions of her friends inside it.

“Gosh, that tickles!”

Looks like Ruby and Indy might have a niece or two to look forward to soon…


End file.
